


Mosquito

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Kim Mingyu menemukan makhluk bersayap di rumahnya. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia mulai jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 12





	Mosquito

**Author's Note:**

> Part 16 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**MOSQUITO.**

**By Ithnalicious**

**Summer; Kingdom, Romance, Angst, Fantasy**

**Museum Date, Saturday Date (** Saya bingung memasukkan latar museum di cerita ini bagaimana, jadi saya ganti dengan kencan di reruntuhan yang berujung patah hati www. Semoga diterima, ya. Kan sama-sama tempat bersejarah ashshhsh/diinjek **)**

**Rated 15**

**Summary :**

**Kim Mingyu menemukan makhluk bersayap di rumahnya. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia mulai jatuh cinta.**

**Author’s Note :**

_ Juju saja, sebenarnya cerita ini belum selesai. Tapi sayangnya saya kepepet deadline dan jika dilanjutkan takut tidak bisa memenuhi tenggat waktu ahaha XD Semoga saja yang membaca bisa sedikit puas ya! Walaupun saya tahu jadinya ngawur banget dan gajelas. Yah, terimakasih sudah membaca! <3 _

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Persoalan Kim Mingyu saat ini adalah dua : orang asing dan pekerjaannya. 

_ Shift _ nya dimulai pukul tujuh malam, itu sebabnya Mingyu memiliki siklus hidup terbalik; tidur saat matahari terbit dan bangun ketika orang-orang minum teh sore. Dia sudah menjalani ini sejak berusia belasan, dan tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya. Oh, gadis-gadis dusun bilang dia tampan, banyak bicara, dan pintar—klasifikasi yang dibutuhkan seorang saudagar—tapi Mingyu bukanlah saudagar atau orang berada. Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dan statusnya tak dihargai oleh komunitas masyarakat. Dia bukan  _ Hwa _ yang dapat memanggil energi alam,  _ Yangban _ yang diberkahi dewa, atau  _ Jin  _ yang berderajat tinggi karena status. Dia hanyalah rakyat biasa, dari warga biasa dan tidak berharga apa-apa. Dan dia terbiasa untuk itu. 

Para rakyat berjumlah empat puluh persen dari populasi, dan mereka begitu tak berharga sehingga upah secuil kuku jari pun dicurangi. Mingyu sedikit beruntung karena salah satu kenalannya adalah seorang  _ Hwa _ jenis ombak tinggi, dan dia dapat pekerjaan bagus untuk ikut melaut atau membantu para teknisi di galangan kapal. Pekerjaan kasar, tentunya. Kemampuan Mingyu sebenarnya lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi teknisi, atau setidaknya seorang asisten. Namun seperti rakyat pada umumnya, dia tidak memiliki latar pendidikan bagus kecuali sekedar bisa membaca, menulis atau berhitung, jadi pangkatnya hanya sebatas pekerja kerah biru. Selamanya. 

Tapi,  _ ‘apa persisnya pekerjaannya’ _ bukanlah sebuah masalah. Yang jadi persoalan adalah, mungkin, dia akan membolos melaut untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun. 

Dan itu karena orang ini— _ makhluk ini _ , yang terduduk kaget di dapur rumahnya dan melongo melihatnya. Seolah Mingyu akan memotongnya dan menghidangkannya untuk makan malam, dan bukan sebaliknya. 

“Kamu ini …,” makanan kaleng yang dia bawa pada bungkus plastik berkelontangan.. “Apa sebenarnya?” 

Ia baru bangun sekitar dua jam lalu. Mengingat shiftnya akan dimulai dan bahan makanan yang habis dari dalam lemari, Mingyu pergi keluar tanpa mencuci muka untuk membeli bekal makan malamnya di jalan. Siapa yang menduga dia akan menemukan orang asing di dalam rumahnya?

Lagian, ada alasan kenapa Mingyu bertanya seperti itu. Pada dasarnya dia bekerja di pelabuhan, dia banyak melihat interaksi antara para saudagar dengan orang luar. Mulai dari Felis yang bertelinga dan berekor kucing, Suku-suku etnik yang berbahasa rumit dan berkulit gelap, atau  _ nymph-nymph _ yang menawarkan hasil laut dalam yang berharga. 

Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun, ia melihat makhluk yang bisa terbang. 

Atau memiliki sayap. 

Makhluk ini berperawakan lelaki muda, mungkin usianya tak jauh beda dengan Mingyu sendiri walaupun dia tidak berani memperkirakan. Tampang bisa menipu, itulah kesan pertama yang dia lihat pada  _ nymph _ jelita yang berusia ratusan tahun. Kulitnya terang, struktur wajahnya tajam, dan warna rambutnya segelap kristal grafit yang berharga tinggi di pasaran. Ia mengenakan kaus dan celana sederhana, namun melihat ada sepasang sayap transparan dari balik punggungnya, dia curiga bagian belakang kaus itu terbuka lebar pada daerah belikatnya. 

Astaga, apa Mingyu terlalu banyak minum arak semalam sebelumnya? Apa dia berhalusinasi? 

Makhluk itu bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Mungkin kaget karena muncul tiba-tiba di rumah seseorang dan mengagetkan pemiliknya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, lalu pandangannya kembali ke wajah Mingyu yang penasaran. 

“Anda,” suaranya seperti datang dari tempat yang jauh. “Apa yang Anda lakukan di kediaman saya?” 

Hah. 

Apa katanya. 

“Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kan?” 

“Apa maksudnya itu?”

“Ini rumahku tahu!”

“Maaf?” 

“Hah?”

Lawan bicaranya menyipit, mengangkat lengan untuk menggaruk tengkuk kaku. “Ah maaf, sekiranya mungkin ada suatu kesalahan paham. Tapi jika Anda tidak tahu, atau belum tahu menahu dikarenakan kurangnya informasi—yang tentu saja sering terjadi, jadi tidak usah khawatir—saya takut ini adalah rumah saya. Saya sudah tinggal di sini sejak saya masih hijau.” 

Mingyu membelalak. Apa sih yang dikatakan serangga jejadian ini?

“Aku masih tidak paham,” kepalanya sakit. Apa dia belum bangun? Apakah ini mimpi konyol lainnya? “Ini rumahku. Aku membelinya lima tahun lalu pada agen properti yang sebenernya sangat kemalahan. Aku menabung seumur hidupku untuk membeli rumah terkutuk bekas pembantaian dengan jendela yang tak bisa ditutup, kusen pintu berderik, atap bocor dan koloni tikus di gudang. Jadi maaf, eh,” Mingyu menerka-nerka. “Tuan Peri? Aku rasa kamulah yang salah paham.” 

Makhluk itu terperanjat; ia melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi horor yang lewat di wajahnya. Rambutnya bergoyang ketika ia menoleh ke arah kamar tidur, lalu ke atas pada langit-langit rumah yang disangga kayu lapuk dimakan usia. Mingyu menangkap jakun lawan bicaranya bergerak-gerak, bahwa dia mendeguk ludahnya sendiri untuk mengusir rasa cemas, dan melipat lengannya ke belakang tubuh untuk diremas. Sayap serangganya terkulai kuyu. Mingyu rasa dia bisa merobeknya dengan tangan kosong kalau makhluk ini tidak awas. 

“Maafkan saya, sepertinya saya yang keliru,” katanya. Suara penasaran dan percaya dirinya digantikan dengan melodi sendu yang menyedihkan. 

“Aku rasa begitu,” Mingyu mengangguk. Melirik jam. Shiftnya sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit lalu. 

“Nah, kurasa masalahnya sudah selesai? Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, silakan tinggalkan—”

“Boleh saya tinggal di sini?” 

Kelingking Mingyu menghantam pinggiran pintu. Dia melolong selama tiga menit, mengutuk, lalu menoleh kaget pada si makhluk. 

“A-apa? Apa katamu?” 

“Boleh saya tinggal di sini? Di rumah ini? Bersama Anda?” 

Mingyu membeku. 

“Hanya sampai Festival Kunang-kunang. Saya akan pergi setelah itu.” 

“Aku tidak terbiasa hidup dengan orang asing—”

“Saya akan memasak, mencuci, apapun. Saya akan membetulkan atap Anda, mengusir koloni tikus Anda, atau memasang kusen jendela baru. Anda tidak akan sadar akan keberadaan saya.” 

“Aku bakal sadar kalau kamu melakukan semua itu kan?!” 

“Tolong,” lawan bicaranya menunduk dalam. “Tolong, saya … tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Cuma rumah ini yang saya ingat.” 

Mingyu meremas rambutnya sendiri. 

***

Seungcheol si Felis membersihkan gelas-gelas dengan kain lap dan menatanya apik di rak. Semakin malam, kondisi pub-nya semakin ramai karena banyak sekali orang-orang yang melepas penat. Walaupun Pub miliknya termasuk kecil, namanya sudah tersohor di banyak tempat. Banyak yang bilang karena racikannya paling pas, setengah lagi karena tempatnya yang nyaman, sebagian kecil bilang karena dia menyediakan gadis-gadis manis sebagai pelayan. 

Tapi, seperti kata orang,  _ wine _ tidak menyelesaikan masalah, namun hanya membuatnya lebih manis untuk diteguk. Memiliki banyak pelanggan membuatnya kerepotan alih-alih menguntungkan. Tentu, soal finansial memang tak jadi soal, hanya saja dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri maupun sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi ketika Mingyu menghubunginya untuk curhat, dia mengundangnya dengan iming-iming minuman gratis. 

“Jadi sampai sekarang kamu tidak tahu dia siapa?” 

“Tidak.” 

“Darimana asalnya? Latar belakangnya? Apakah dia baik atau jahat?” 

“Aku tidak tahu.” 

_ “Siapa namanya?”  _

Mingyu menatap arak berasnya yang sisa setengah gelas. “Seperti yang dia bilang, dia pintar menyembunyikan keberadaannya.” 

“Astaga,” yang lebih tua menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Ekornya menggapai shaker di atas meja konter, tangannya bekerja cepat. “Aku tak paham kenapa kamu belum kecolongan, atau belum mati. Dia bisa saja menusukmu sewaktu tidur, mengambil seluruh hartamu, lalu loncat dari jendela dan terbang menggunakan sayap serangganya itu.” 

Mingyu meringis. “Tapi ini hari ke lima, dan aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, apa yang mau diambil dari orang biasa? Dia mungkin bisa memilih rumah hanya dengan parasnya dan dia memilih rumah bobrokku.” 

“Bodoh, jangan sepercaya diri itu ketika dipilih makhluk yang tidak pernah terdaftar.” 

“Maaf.”

Seungcheol menghela nafas. “Kau tahu kata mereka? Sudah tidak ada lagi makhluk yang bisa terbang di dataran ini. Para dewa sudah meninggalkan kita beribu-ribu tahun lalu. Mereka mengirim para malaikatnya untuk mendampingi manusia dan ras lainnya. Mengajarkan mereka bercocok tanam, mengalirkan air kehidupan, memelihara hewan ternak, dan membaca konstelasi bintang. 

“Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, manusia sudah memilah-milah dirinya sendiri dan menempatkan kelompoknya pada kelas hierarki. Beberapa mencuri hati kemampuan para malaikat untuk melengkapi kekuatan klan, beberapa mengurung setan-setan untuk diperbudak. Kesombongan dan iri hati akan kekuatan melahirkan kebencian, itulah sebabnya terjadi perang besar lima ratus tahun lalu.  _ Jin, Hwa, Yangban _ , dan rakyat sepertimu adalah hasilnya.”

Mingyu meminum araknya lagi, kali ini tinggal seperempat. “ _ Hyung _ , mungkin aku tidak berpendidikan, tapi aku kenal sejarah. Ceramahmu tidak ada pengaruhnya.” 

“Kau melewatkan intinya,” Seungcheol menggelengkan kepala. “Kau ini mendengarkan atau tidak?  _ Sudah tidak ada makhluk di dataran ini yang bisa terbang _ . Sayap dilambangkan sebagai malaikat-malaikat dewa yang membantu manusia, atau setan penghuni dunia bawah yang terikat kontrak. Masalahnya, makhlukmu ini yang mana?” 

Pergerakannya berhenti. Mingyu berpikir. 

“Jadi dia malaikat?” 

“Atau setan,” celus Seungcheol. Alis tebalnya menukik. “Atau dia hanya  _ shapeshifter _ biasa yang banyak ditemukan di gunung-gunung. Serangga. Mungkin kecoak.” 

“Jangan menakutiku seperti itu.” 

“Itu hanya kemungkinan. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau kau bahkan tidak berusaha berbicara dengannya?” 

Itu sepenuhnya tidak benar, Mingyu pikir. Mingyu jelas berbicara dengannya. Dia pernah bertanya  _ “kamu ingin apa untuk makan malam?” _ dan makhluk itu menjawab,  _ “aku tidak perlu makan.” _ Dan Mingyu bertanya lagi,  _ “bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak perlu makan? Kamu nggak lapar?” _ dan makhluk itu berkata dia memakan intisari tanaman. Semenjak itu Mingyu menjauhkan koleksi bunga hias dari jangkauannya. 

Terlepas dari itu, si makhluk ternyata menepati janjinya. Mingyu menemukan rumah dan kamarnya sudah bersih disapu dan dirapikan setiap pagi. Kasurnya pun dibersihkan dan spreinya dicuci, siap ditiduri. Jika dia bangun tidur di sore hari, meja makan sudah penuh tersedia makanan. Piring dan gelas bekas makan juga dicuci, lumut pada wastafel digosok kinclong. Mingyu juga tidak pernah mendengar derik aneh pintunya lagi. Si Makhluk jarang terlihat, dan karena Mingyu menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah dan pulang hanya untuk tidur, sangat susah baginya untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih. Mingyu yakin si makhluk hanya terperangkap di rumahnya sehari-hari. Menyapu, mengepel atau menggusah koloni tikus. Ia jadi ingin memberinya sesuatu. 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Mingyu membuka mulutnya. Seungcheol menyerahkan gelas-gelas bir pada pelayan berdada besar untuk dihidangkan pada pelanggan. “Kira-kira apa hadiah yang bagus untuk dia?”

“Hah, tiba-tiba?” 

“Dia bersih-bersih dan memasak untukku. Rasanya seperti berhutang.”

“Dia melakukan itu? Kau tidak perlu mencari istri lagi kalau begitu.” 

“Aku serius!” 

“Oke baiklah,” Seungcheol mengangkat tangan. “Sekarang kita masuk ke sesi ini, huh? Aku biasa memberi nasehat-nasehat cinta pada para pelangganku saat  _ valentine _ , jadi ini mungkin tidak beda jauh. Mari kita lihat—”

“Jangan cokelat, jangan boneka, jangan bunga. Jangan beri sesuatu yang romantis, jangan surat, jangan makan malam. Aku tidak punya uang. Saran hadiah yang murah.” 

Seungcheol melongo. “Pantas kau tak punya pacar. Pelit.” 

Mingyu mendengus. “Aku juga tidak berniat mencari pacar.” 

“Oke baiklah,” kata Seungcheol. Telinga kucingnya berjentik-jentik. “Jujur saja—aku tidak tahu.” 

“Hyung tidak tahu?” satu alis naik. 

“Aku tidak tahu,” Seungcheol mengulang lagi. “Apa kau gila? Yang dikeluhkan padaku hanya bagaimana dia muncul di rumahmu dan jadi semacam cerita Ikan Mas. Bagaimana aku tahu apa yang dia suka atau tidak suka? Itu tugasmu!”

“Tapi,” Mingyu mengesah. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.” 

Seungcheol memijat pelipisnya. “O Bastet Yang Agung, berkatilah pengikutmu.” 

“Aku tidak menyembah dewa kucing, maaf.” 

“Setidaknya aku punya dewa untuk disembah.” Seungcheol menggebrak meja keras keras. “Ini masalah komunikasi. Bicaralah padanya, kenali dia, apa yang dia suka, darimana asalnya. Jika dia punya keinginan, penuhi. Astaga, dia akan pergi ketika Festival Kunang-kunang, kan? Itu tinggal lima belas hari lagi, hanya dua minggu. Cobalah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kau tidak akan merasa berhutang jika dia menganggapmu temannya.” 

Mingyu meneguk araknya lagi. “Lalu jika sudah kenal?” 

“Siapa yang tahu?” Seungcheol mengendikkan bahu. “Kalau jadi kau, aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Katamu dia selalu di rumah kan? Ajaklah pergi melihat-lihat kota. Dia akan senang.” 

***

Mingyu tengah menggosok giginya sore itu ketika dia mendengar suara teriakan. Itu si makhluk. 

“Ada apa? Kenapa kamu berteriak? Kamu terluka?” adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari Mingyu ketika ia berhasil mengebut ke asal suara. Si makhluk meringis padanya, ember cucian berada di sebelah kakinya, dan mesin cucinya menyala. 

“Saya, ah,” si makhluk meneleng kikuk. “Maafkan Saya. Sebenarnya, beberapa hari ini saya sudah menguatkan mental untuk mencoba mencuci dengan peralatan ini. Tapi, saya kaget ketika dia mulai menggeram.” 

“Eh?” Mingyu mengernyit. “Lalu selama ini kamu cuci pakaian memakai apa?” 

“Tangan, tentu saja. Tangan yang sudah diberikan Tuanku tetap yang terbaik untuk melakukan pekerjaan.” 

Mingyu terkekeh. Dia melangkah ke dekat mesin cuci dan mematikannya. “Ini, namanya mesin cuci,” jelasnya sambal nyengir. “Dia tidak hidup, tapi ditenagai oleh listrik. Aku kaget kamu belum pernah melihatnya. Padahal milikku model lama.” 

Si makhluk menunduk dalam. Sayapnya terlipat rapih dari balik pakaian yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Hampir tak terlihat. 

“Maafkan ketidak tahuan saya. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar,” katanya. Kedengarannya benar-benar merasa bersalah. 

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya. “Sudahlah, biar aku yang mencuci hari ini. Lagipula, aku tidak bekerja.” 

“Anda dipecat?” tanyanya ingin tahu. 

“Apa?” Mingyu menoleh padanya. “Tidak. Kenapa aku harus dipecat?”

“Anda bilang Anda tidak bekerja lagi.” 

“Bukan berarti aku dipecat, kan? Aku hanya libur.” 

“Libur?” 

“Yeah, libur. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu libur?” 

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. Mingyu mengesah tidak percaya. 

“Yah,” Mingyu memutar mata. “Libur itu seperti, mengambil waktu jeda. Kamu tidak bisa bekerja terus-menerus, jadi kamu mengambil waktu jeda untuk berhenti bekerja sementara waktu. Waktu untuk malas-malas, beristirahat. Itu yang disebut libur. Ketika masa liburmu habis, kau bisa kembali bekerja.” 

“Saya paham,” si makhluk mengangguk. “Seperti kuda yang baik adalah kuda yang diberi perawatan spesial, sebelum diturunkan dalam medan perang.”

Mingyu mengernyit dalam. Makhluk ini selalu berbicara seperti kakek buyutnya, menggunakan bahasa kuno dan ungkapan-ungkapan. Rasanya agak tidak nyambung. 

Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, ini adalah percakapan terlamanya. Biasanya mereka hampir tidak berbicara, atau sekedar bertukar sapaan. Yah, itu karena dia juga jarang terlihat, sih. 

Mingyu melangkah ke ruang tengah. Di sana hanya tergelar karpet usang dan kursi yang terbuat dari rotan. Dia duduk di sana sembari meluruskan kaki. Si makhluk mengikutinya karena dia tahu Mingyu ingin berbicara dengannya. 

“Omong-omong,” Mingyu memulai. “Jujur saja, walaupun kita sudah tinggal bersama selama seminggu, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Apa kau punya nama? Aku boleh tahu?” 

Makhluk itu berpikir sebentar. Manik legamnya menatap langit-langit, mencari jawaban. “Saya tidak punya nama lahir,” katanya. Mingyu menelisik curiga. Tapi ketika melihat rautnya, dia tahu lawan bicaranya tidak berbohong.

“Tapi jika Anda butuh nama, Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Minghao. Ming seperti cahaya, dan Hao seperti Hao. Tuan saya yang memberikannya.” 

“A-ah,” Mingyu mengesah. “Baiklah, Minghao,” dia mencoba mencecap namanya. Rasanya mudah untuk diucapkan. “Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Aku Kim Mingyu.” 

Minghao tersenyum. “Saya tahu,” ujarnya singkat. 

“Tentu saja kamu tahu. Akan aneh kalau kamu tidak tahu.” 

“Anda tidak tahu nama saya sebelumnya.”

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. Menyerah. “Kalau begitu, aku yang aneh.” 

Minghao menatapnya dalam diam. Tapi dia masih tersenyum. Agak menyeramkan, jika dilihat. Berdiri dan tersenyum seperti itu, tidak mengatakan apapun. 

“Katakan, Minghao,” Mingyu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ini aneh. Dia merasa seperti Tuan Muda. “Karena aku libur sampai Festival Kunang-kunang, kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan? Kau mau kemana? Aku akan menjadi pemandu wisatamu.” 

“Saya bisa keluar?” tanya Minghao. Matanya berbinar-binar. 

“Bisa, lagipula, kenapa harus meminta izin? Kamu bisa keluar kalau memang kamu mau.” 

“Saya diajari untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak diperintahkan,” katanya. 

“Peraturan menyebalkan. Di sini bebas. Kita sudah merdeka, kamu tahu? Terkadang aku berpikir kamu seperti budak.” 

“Budak?” 

“Lupakan,” Mingyu menggeleng. “Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi menyusuri kota? Aku akan menunjukkanmu Kota Pelabuhan kami.” 

Minghao masih tersenyum di tempatnya. “Saya akan mengikuti Anda kemanapun Anda pergi.” 

***

Ini adalah  **hari Sabtu** , dan cuacanya jauh lebih bagus daripada yang Mingyu kira. Matahari bersinar terang, awan-awannya berserat ringan, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Suhunya memang jauh lebih panas, tapi karena ini adalah hari-hari di penghujung musim panas, dia tidak keberatan. 

Minghao berdiri di beranda rumah, masih ragu-ragu. Sayapnya terlipat rapih di dalam jaket yang Mingyu pinjamkan padanya, dan dia sudah diwanti-wanti untuk tidak menunjukkan sayapnya pada siapapun. Minghao sepertinya cepat mengerti. Dia juga tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. 

“Aku tahu kamu memakan sari tanaman atau apalah itu, tapi bisakah kamu memakan makanan manusia?” Mingyu meregangkan bahunya. Sudah lama dia tidak aktif di pagi hari. Melihat cahaya matahari setelah sekian lama membuatnya sedikit kaget. “Ada restoran bagus di dekat sini. Kita bisa sarapan sebelum jalan-jalan.”

“Restoran?” 

“Warung makan,” Mingyu menjelaskan. “Di sana terhidang banyak makanan. Kamu tinggal bilang ingin makan apa, dan mereka akan memberikanmu. Rasanya enak, tapi lumayan mahal.”

“Saya akan makan apa yang ingin Anda makan. Saya bisa memakan semuanya.” 

“Kalau begitu, ayo,” Mingyu menyeret tangan Minghao. Ia melakukan itu agar Minghao tidak tersesat. Namun sepertinya, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dalam dadanya. “Semakin siang tempatnya semakin ramai. Kita tidak mau terlambat.” 

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Suasana hati Minghao terlihat bagus sekali, apalagi ketika mereka keluar dari daerah rumah Mingyu dan masuk ke jalan utama. Lentera dan hiasan-hiasan festival sudah dipasang di sekeliling tempat. Jalanan juga sudah dibersihkan, trem-trem sudah tidak beroperasi karena area jalan akan digunakan untuk berpawai. Festival Kunang-kunang adalah perayaan suci untuk memperingati kepergian dewa-dewi yang naik ke surga. Perayaannya dilakukan besar-besaran, menghabiskan dana kas Kerajaan. 

“Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, megah sekali.” Mingyu melirik apa yang Minghao maksud. Bangunannya memang yang paling bagus. Dijaga ketat oleh pasukan pengaman dan dilengkapi dinding batu yang tinggi. 

“Ah, itu?” Mingyu berusaha mengingat. “Dulunya itu adalah kompleks istana. Ada lima ratus lebih bangunan di dalam benteng-benteng itu, dan ruangannya sendiri mencapai empat ribu. Sekarang setelah Kaisar pindah ke timur, kompleks itu menjadi pusat pemerintahan dan ditempati oleh petinggi-petinggi satuan dagang. Hanya orang-orang berkepentingan yang bisa masuk, selain itu, gerbangnya selalu tertutup. Dari kecil, aku hanya bisa melihat dinding batunya saja.” 

Minghao memandangnya lama. “Tidak ada yang boleh masuk?” 

“Orang sepertiku tidak bisa,” Mingyu mengendikkan bahu. “Tapi Hwa, Jin atau Yangban biasanya bisa. Temanku seorang Hwa, namanya Seungkwan. Dia bilang isinya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi aku yakin dia mengatakan itu karena tidak ingin aku iri.” 

Minghao meneleng tak yakin. 

“Hwa adalah orang-orang yang bisa memanipulasi energi alam,” Mingyu menjelaskan. Takut jika Minghao tidak tahu. “Mereka adalah aset Kerajaan. Pasukan pengaman, tentara atau badan intelegen biasanya punya Hwa di samping mereka. Seungkwan adalah ombak tinggi. Dia meniupkan angin pada kapal-kapal yang ingin berlayar atau mengatasi arus laut. Kemampuannya hebat sekali.” 

“Seperti Dewa?” Minghao bertanya. 

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak,” Mingyu terkekeh. “Jika dewa seremeh itu, dia tidak akan punya pengikut.

“Anda benar.” 

Mingyu mengamati raut Minghao. Dari cara dia mengatakannya, dia tahu suasana hati makhluk ini menjadi lebih sendu. Seperti ada kerinduan, atau kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan. 

***

Makanannya enak, walaupun ketika mereka sampai di sana sudah berubah menjadi makan siang alih-alih sarapan. Mingyu memesan pai daging dan pangsit, sedangkan Minghao juga memakan makanan yang sama. Ketika Mingyu bertanya padanya, dia berkata kalau makanan yang dia makan selalu hambar, tapi jika itu untuk menyambung hidup, dia tidak keberatan. 

Mingyu mengajak Minghao menaiki trem pada daerah yang belum disteril dan berhenti di kawasan yang lebih tinggi. Mereka mendaki saat ini, dan semakin mereka melangkah, maka semakin turun matahari ke ufuk barat. 

“Matahari terbenam terlihat sangat indah ketika melihatnya dari  **reruntuhan** ,” Mingyu memulai. Tangannya masih menggenggam milik Minghao erat, enggan dilepas. “Kota pelabuhan memang membosankan, jadi kubawa naik sedikit. Perbukitan ini dulunya adalah tempat di mana kuil-kuil malaikat dibangun. Dulu, komunitas kami tidak terbagi-bagi seperti ini. Kami menyembah dewa-dewi dan mereka memberikan berkatnya untuk kami. Tapi ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan kami dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab mereka kepada para malaikat, bencana mulai terjadi.” 

Minghao melirik ke belakang. Kota Pelabuhan terlihat jelas dari ketinggian mereka sekarang, berikut lautan yang membentang luas. Minghao dapat melihat kapal-kapal yang bersandar di dermaga sana. Absen untuk dilayarkan. 

“Perang besar,” kata Minghao.

Mingyu sedikit terkejut. “Benar, perang besar,” tirunya. Mereka sampai di tempat yang lebih landai, dan kekacauan mulai terlihat. Pilar-pilar batu masih berdiri pada tempatnya, namun sisanya berserakan. Ada benteng-benteng tunggal yang gompal di sana-sini, atau sumur yang sudah tertimbun tanah. Kayu-kayu lapuk tersebar, pecahan ornamen-ornamen yang ditumbuhi lumut lebat mengaburkan keindahannya. 

Mingyu duduk di salah satu batu datar, memanggil Minghao untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka menghadap barat, menunggu matahari terbenam. 

“Di sini tidak ada orang, yah, ini reruntuhan yang ditinggalkan juga,” ujar Mingyu santai. “Kalau kamu kepanasan, kamu bisa melepaskan jaket kumal itu. Bebaskan sayapmu. Aku tidak pernah punya sayap sebelumnya, tapi kalau terus menerus dilipat, sepertinya pegal.” 

Minghao tersenyum. Ia melepas jaket milik Mingyu dan menaruhnya di sebelah pahanya. Punggungnya terbuka. Ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan mengepak-ngepak singkat sebelum dilipat lagi. 

Mingyu menatapnya lama. 

“Ada yang ingin Anda katakan?” tanya Minghao. Mingyu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya memerah. Seperti tertangkap basah.

“Aku, yah,” Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya. “Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu ingin mendengar ini, tapi, sayapmu indah.”

Minghao menatap dari balik bahunya. Sayapnya ia kembangkan lagi. Angin yang dihasilkan sayap besar itu menggoyangkan rumput liar yang tumbuh dari sela batuan. 

“Saya tidak menyukainya,” Minghao berkata jujur. “Sayap ini adalah sebuah kutukan.” 

“Kutukan?” tanya Mingyu. “Aku tidak mengerti.” 

“Apakah Anda pernah merasa ingin mati?” 

Mingyu kaget dengan arah pembicaraan ini. “Tidak,” jawabnya, ragu-ragu. 

“Saya ingin,” Minghao memandang langit. “Sebenarnya, saya berulang kali memikirkannya.” 

Mingyu mengernyit tak paham. “Tapi kenapa? Dewa-dewi sudah memberi kehidupan pada kita. Kita memiliki arti.” 

“Karena merekalah saya ingin mati,” Minghao berucap cepat. “Karena saya punya arti.” 

“Saya masih tidak mengerti.” 

“Kim Mingyu adalah manusia,” Minghao melempar senyum tulus. “Saya paham kenapa Anda tidak mengerti.” 

Hening. Langit sudah mulai memerah. Semburat jingga dan ungu pada horizon membingkai pemandangan. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum Minghao berbicara lagi. 

“Apa Kim Mingyu ingat pembicaraan soal perang besar tadi?”

Mingyu mengangguk. 

Minghao menghela nafas. “Saya berada di sisi satunya,” mulainya. “Jika kalian memiliki para malaikat, saya adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari dunia bawah. Manusia-manusia yang lahir dengan dosa, yang dipastikan masuk neraka ketika menginjak dunia. Seperti katamu sebelumnya, saya adalah budak.

“Saya diambil di jalanan, dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi petarung. Suatu klan terpandang melatih saya dan memasukkan kekuatan para dewa pada darah saya. Saya setara malaikat. Saya bisa menghancurkan tebing hanya dengan menebasnya. Saya bisa menyebarkan penyakit, mimpi buruk, ataupun ketakutan. Ketika perang besar, saya sudah memenggal ribuan kepala atau membakar puluhan desa. Saya memanahi para malaikat dan memakan dagingnya. Saya meminum darah para manusia dan mandi dengan lemak-lemaknya. Reruntuhan di belakang ini,” Minghao menunduk semakin dalam. “Saya yang menghancurkannya. Saya meledakkannya hingga menjadi abu. Tuan saya sangat bangga atas pencapaian saya dan menjanjikan pangkat tinggi. Tapi saya tidak menerimanya.” 

Suaranya tercekat. Minghao berusaha berbicara, tapi suara mencicit keluar dari mulutnya alih-alih kata-kata. 

Mingyu terlalu terperangah untuk berbicara. 

“Saya, saya melarikan diri saat malam. Rumah yang Anda tinggali, penghuni di dalamnya, saya yang membunuhnya. Saya sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mencelakai orang lagi. Tapi mereka menyadari keberadaan saya dan ingin membunuh saya. Tanpa sadar, saya …” Minghao meneguk ludahnya. “Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Ketika saya menyadari apa yang saya perbuat, saya mengakhiri neraka dunia saya, dan meninggal.” 

“Saya merasa sangat bersalah, tapi saya tidak bisa kabur dari hukuman yang membelenggu saya. Saya dibangkitkan lagi beratus tahun setelahnya, di rumah Kim Mingyu, dan melihat masa depan seperti apa yang sudah saya ciptakan. Saya diperintahkan untuk mengamati apa saja yang terjadi saat ini, dan membawanya sebagai pertanggung jawaban ketika saya kembali. Saya hanya punya waktu dua puluh hari, Kim Mingyu. Hanya sampai Festival Kunang-kunang. Dan setelah itu, saya akan menghilang.” 

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam sekarang, dan Mingyu dapat melihat lentera-lentera dari Kota mulai dinyalakan. Rasanya seperti terbang, ia seperti melihat bintang dari bawah kakinya. 

“Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, Anda bertanya kan, saya ini apa?” Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik legam itu, yang membawa kilasan-kilasan masa lalu, menatapnya lurus. Masuk ke dalam jiwanya, menghipnotis, menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan. Lebih dalam lagi.  _ Lebih dalam lagi. _

“Saya adalah nyamuk,” Minghao tersenyum padanya. Senyuman menyakitkan. “Saya mewabah, menyebarkan penyakit, menghancurkan segalanya. Saya binatang menjijikkan, pelaku pembantaian massal, serta makhluk dunia bawah. Saya adalah setan. Saya dibangkitkan lagi untuk menebus dosa-dosa saya, dan akan dimatikan lagi untuk menerima hukuman yang lebih berat. Saya kali ini berada di sisi makhluk fana, manusia bernama Kim Mingyu, yang jatuh cinta pada saya tanpa mengetahui jati diri saya sebenarnya. Saya adalah seorang penipu ulung, Kim Mingyu. Dan parahnya, makhluk seperti saya ternyata dapat merasakan cinta.” 

Mingyu tidak bergerak. Tidak berjengit, bahkan tidak berkedip ketika Minghao menciumnya. Menyatukan bibir dengan bibir, cukup mengecup singkat hingga menarik diri lagi. 

“Anda orang baik,” Minghao menunduk padanya. Mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya lagi. “Dalam wujud ini, saya tidak bisa melukai siapapun. Saya akan menghilang dalam tiga hari. hingga saat itu tiba, saya akan berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat. Terima kasih, Kim Mingyu.” 

Ia menuruni bukit, kembali pulang. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam di atas batu itu. Merenung lama. Mengamati bulan yang merangkak naik ke peraduannya. []

**\-- This story written by Ithnalicious --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
